The Adventures of Sea and Sex
by Cosmos42
Summary: Copula is the all powerful deity of sex. After banishing himself from ruling with Chaos for personal reasons, he finds a broken Percy Jackson. Heart broken and forgotten Percy has no will to live. Can he put the pieces back together in order for the Hero of Olympus to save the Gods thrice? Will Percy find love again? Will the duo be enough to save the world? Warning Dark Themes.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. I'm open to any criticism about the story. Yes, I'm aware of how overused the Chaos premise is but I think I should at least give the idea a shot. So thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains dark themes such as rape, alcohol and drug use, and violence. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Chapter I-The Beginning(Narrator's POV)

In the beginning there was only one being in all of existence. She was the lovely creator Chaos the all powerful Queen of the Cosmos. Chaos saw her universe as barren and began experimenting with her ability to give the gift of life. Her first few creations were rather primitive but after many attempts she created many advanced races. Chaos was immensely pleased with herself and her magnificent creation for her creations had no flaw. There was no crime for Chaos had given her creations everything that was needed. Since she did this there was no need to commit a crime. There was no tyranny for Chaos put only the most honest, respected, and eager in the position to rule. There was no war for Chaos made sure all her creations had the same common interest. All was perfect. That was until Chaos decided to advance her creations.

Chaos gifted her creations with technology and inter galactic travel. She did not expect the consequences of her actions to be as serve as they were. At first the technological advance went smoothly each of her creations interacted peacefully and prospered to the fullest. That was until a group of scientist who called themselves The Inventors began creating weapons and other materials of warfare and putting them up on the market. At first these scientist were scoffed at and became a laughing stock. Though these scientist were embarrassed they had planned for this predicament. To solve the problem of not being taken seriously they began spreading lies about the other creations plan to overthrow other creations. Chaos could in horror only watch as fear and panic overtook her hand pick rulers who began stockpiling on warfare materials. The Inventors simply rolled in their riches blinded by their greed to realize they were tearing the galaxy apart by its seams. The relationships between the creations became increasingly icy as the weapons piled up. War soon followed. The war was literally tearing the galaxy apart and Chaos was forced to intervene. Grief stricken Chaos destroyed the galaxy causing what is known today as The Big Bang. In the dust of the destroyed galaxy an other was born. Chaos inspected the galaxy and found something that intrigued her. Earth. It was the most stunning thing she had created even if by accident. It was neither too perfect nor too horrible. Chaos decided to give it life but instead of creations she would give it her own children. The Primordials soon populated Earth. Chaos decided to leave her children to rule and create. Unbeknownst to Chaos in performing the act of creating children a being was created. This deity was Copula Deity of Sex.

* * *

Chaos was going through her usual motions of keeping tabs on Earth. She had been noticing some strange fluctuations of power somewhere in the Milky Way. Though she assumed it was just left over radiation from her err…previous galaxy. Chaos was looking down on Earth and noticed her daughter Gaea spending more and more time with her son Kronos. She was about to investigate the matter when she felt a huge fluctuation of power coming from one of the neighboring stars. She averted her attention to the star and what she saw perplexed her as well as astonished her. There in plain sight was a man or deity wearing nothing but a toga playing with some surrounding stars. Chaos stared on unable to tear away her gaze for the deity was rather handsome with his light brown hair and tan skin. But his eyes his eyes were enchanting constantly changing colors and at the same time mixing colors. Chaos noticed the man had stopped toying with the stars and was sending her a rather bored look. Chaos cleared her throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my cosmos," Chaos inquired hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. This being had gone unnoticed for an unknown amount of time. And if he could avoid her omniscient gaze…she shuddered at what else he could possibly do.

"I'm Copula Deity of Sex and all that pertains to the matter," he stated calmly walking toward her, "as for your second question I've been trying to get your attention Chaos," he finished reaching out grabbing Chaos's and planting a kiss on it.

"Well, than Copula why may I ask as to why you were seeking my attention," asked Chaos slightly flustered. She has dealt with men during the warring stages of her previous galaxy. She winced inwardly remembering how her hand picked leaders became worse than the creatures occupying Tartarus.

"You see ever since you had the little mishap in your previous galaxy I have been idly waiting for something to entertain myself with and," Copula paused gathering his thoughts, "it has come to my attention you have another creation."

Chaos began to consider the deity in front of her. He gave her no reason to fear for her creations or herself. And Chaos hated to admit but she longed for a friend of sorts to keep her company. She decided to give the deity his chance.

"Follow me if you wish to help in ruling my creation," Chaos spoke cooly already walking back towards Earth.

* * *

Time Skip to the Rule of the Gods

The friendship between Copula and Chaos was immediate. They ruled together watching over Earth having the time if their immortal lives. They watched through the vile rule of the Titans and the overthrow of them as well. They now watched the Gods rule Ancient Greece and to say they were not impressed would be an understatement. The human race flourished under the Gods rule. Though that doesn't mean there wasn't darkness. The main darkness Copula felt was the abuse of his realm. Rape was not below the Gods nor mortals and it disgusted him. He once saw a Priest of Zeus kidnap a small girl, and viciously attack then rape her destroying her womb and her body ultimately killing her. He of course did the natural thing and brutally tortured him and neutered him. That's to say he didn't have a light in his life. His light was the one person who without he would've lost his sanity long ago. His light was the fact that he had secretly fallen for Chaos. This would've been terrific if Chaos didn't view him as a playboy because of his title. It tore him apart hearing that but he just laughed it off. He didn't want to ruin what they had already. Chaos would joke about Copula's supposed mystery women, but in truth his many visits to Earth were not for affairs with mortal women. No he was gathering materials for a gift a necklace to Chaos. He had decided to admit his love for her on the winter solstice. He just hoped she would return his feelings.

When the solstice came Copula had his necklace prepared. He had told Chaos to meet him at the newly added constellation of Orion. He wasn't sure as to how the constellation came to be but he knew it was a tragic story. He shrugged it off as something to deal with later. Soon Chaos arrived smiling in high spirits. It made Copula's heart flutter. They exchanged formalities and were soon laughing enjoying each others company. Copula cleared his throat it was now or never.

"Chaos," he said as calmly as he could though he felt as though his heart would explode, "there was a reason I brought you here today." He saw her about to speak but silenced her. He pulled out the necklace and latched around Chaos's neck. He watched as she looked at the locket. The locket was made of onyx and gold with an outlining of celestial bronze. Inside were the words 'My love for you is forever and always' . He saw her face change from shock to out right guilt. That's when he knew and he felt his heart clench.

"Oh…..," the silence was more painful than the look of sorrow and pity she was giving him, "I can't…we…I…just…I." she stopped.

"That's all I get," he said his voice deathly quiet, " A FUCKING OH AND A STUDER OVER WOEDS OF HOW YOU CAN'T DO THIS BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS BULLSHIT…YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU," maybe he overreacted but he no longer cared all he was focused on was doing what he did so well before…hiding from Chaos. Copula lowered his powers to a nonexistent level and made his way to Earth. Leaving Chaos behind shell shocked staring at the engravings on her locket.

* * *

Copula spent the next two millennia on Earth living on the road. You could find him at the local bar drowning away his sorrows. Being the deity of sex he attracted a lot of attention. Though he kept his virginity he didn't save himself from other…activities. He never gave his numerous lovers the full satisfaction of having all of him and he prided himself in that. Without realizing it Copula succumbed to alcoholism. If he went too long without a drink he would slip into a state of uncontrollable rage destroying whatever what was around him. Like the Gods he followed Western Civilization eventually finding himself in New York City. While there he took notice of a certain Hero of Olympus. This hero had defeated Kronos and Gaea while managing to save all his friends. Copula decided it was time for him to make a trip to Long Island. He knew what he was about to do was stupid but he sensed this hero's life was about to get a lot harder. Sadly it wasn't because of him.

* * *

**A/N:So love it or hate it? Feel free to leave a review. Sorry for this tedious chapter but I needed to clear all this stuff up. I plan on making some couple trouble at CHB but that's not the only reason Copula is going there. So I'm going to try to update the story on as regular of a basis as possible but it depends on how all you guys like it.**

**So Long**

**-Cosmos42**


End file.
